Kickin' it AU (Im coming for you)
by LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU
Summary: Kim moves to California with her job to escape and immediately catches popular bad boy Jack Brewer's attention and is warned he is a heartbreaker, will she stay away or is it too irresistible and what will happen if her wacko Ex-Boyfriend from Texas shows up. Rated T just in case DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (PM any ideas! please review its not hard)
1. New Girl

**Jack**

Jack Brewer woke with a grin on his face the first day of school. Unlike most teens his age he somewhat enjoyed school, not necessarily for learning though he did well, but because he ruled that school- and he knew it. With perfectly groomed brown hair, leather jacket, a purple V-neck tee with tattoos tipping at the dip in his tee, jeans, vans and a muscular build from karate- this kid rocked the school making girls fall head over heels with his charm and smile.

After he got up and ready he got on his motorcycle to meet his best friend Jerry at school, just arriving to catch the end of some dance jerry was rockin on a table out front. He high fived his Hispanic friend and they went to find Milton. Milton was a nerd type that didn't seem to go with hangin' out with the two coolest kids in school- perfect as he was in school- but seemed to balance his impulsive friends and keep them together.

Jack was having a fine day, talking to Jocks about a recent bet on how many girls Jerry would go through this semester. Jack was a bit sorry for those girls but he laughed about the player anyway. Lunch rolled around without much pain and girls didn't crowd him too much.

They sat at their usual table under a tree in the courtyard, he was eating an apple and Jerry was on his _phone, probably texting some girl. _He was laughing with some jocks as Jerry let out a wolf whistle –only loud enough for me to hear- and nudged me.

"Check out the new girl" He raved, "She is smoking hot Hot HOT!"

I laughed "What about Maya and Stacy?"

"Not for me but seriously, this girl is waaayy hotter and those two will probably have a cat fight over me sooner or later"

I finally looked around for Jerry's newfound hottie

Then I saw her

_Wow, she was drop dead gorgeous_

She was walking around as all new kids do, waiting to be motioned over by a table as was traditional in jean shorts, a lacey tank top and brown cowboy boots that looked stunning on her. She had caramel colored skin, beautiful brown eyes and golden locks that fell gracefully over her shoulders. The cheerleaders with a few jocks seemed ready to call her over.

"Dude I'm gonna call her over before those cheer girls do, yo"

"I got this" I said making my way towards her.

I tapped her shoulder and she spun around a bit flustered.

_Damn she's beautiful._

I looked at the freshmen and sophomores trying to get her attention and smirked at the look on their faces. I put my hand on her back steering her towards where I sat and felt her tense.

"I'm Jack this is Jerry, Milton, Cody, Brody and Danny" they eyed her appreciatively as I introduced everyone and sat down motioning for her to take the seat next to me.

"I'm Kim" She introduced herself casually even though she was sitting at the 'cool' table with no girls.

_Damn even her voice is beautiful._

The boys smiled and nodded saying 'hey' or 'sup'

"What brings a beauty such as yourself to Seaford California?" Brody was obviously flirting.

"Job actually, I moved here from Texas to follow it" She said, I wondered what job a 16 year old would have for her to move but she seemed hesitant about it and no one asked.

I had zoned out staring at her talking to Brody and Danny when she giggled at something Brody had said while poking her stomach; _ God could she be more perfect._

"You should go to the concert at the park on Friday with us" Brody said with a smile and we all exchanged numbers with her as lunch ended and we left to our next class.

**Kim**

The guys seemed pretty cool and I smiled and waved goodbye to them as I head to my locker to grab some stuff for my next class. I jumped back a bit when I closed my locker to find a pretty brunette and red head.

"You should be careful around Jack, ever girl seemsto like him and getting your hopes up might be painful" _did I see hurt flash through her eyes?_

I blushed but replied almost curiously but a bit stiffly "Why is he yours?"

She chuckled a bit "Nah but when it comes to Jack it doesn't hurt to help, my name is Grace and this is Lexi, we are on the cheer team, do you cheer?"

"Yeah, well I did" I replied a bit surprised at the friendliness in her voice.

"You should try out next Friday" Lexi almost squeaked in excitement.

They were serious again, "Yeah you should but Jack is a serious heartbreaker I would avoid him if I were you, you should sit with us tomorrow" and with that they spun away off to their next class.

I turned around in confusion and almost ran into someone and jerked back hitting my arm on the lockers pretty hard.

Jack laughed lightly and ran a finger from my shoulder to my elbow lightly leaving a path of fiery pleasure as I sucked in my breath, "Didn't mean to scare you there Kim"

"No problem" I mumbled

"What do you have next?"

I looked down "Science"

His eyes seemed to brighten but that could be my imagination "Cool so do me and Cody"

He slung his arm over me nonchalantly and I rolled my eyes at him as we started walking and he chuckled a bit only dropping his arm when we entered the class.

When we entered the class of talking students the teacher pointed out what tables we were to sit at, I was assigned to sit with Jack and Cody and Cody. Cody took the seat next to me quickly and I think I saw Jack throw him a hard look while Cody just smiled. Midway through Mrs. Haydwin introducing herself a rich kid, who looked surprisingly familiar, walked in and talked to her and she pointed to my table and my eyes widened as he turned around and I realized who he was my heart skipped a beat fear pumping through me at the sight of my wacko ex-boyfriend.

Ricky

_What's he doing here? He should still be in Texas! _

I felt like running and as Ricky saw me he grin a happy yet crazy grin. I could never forgive him and I never wanted to see him again. I shook at the memory of what he did and those last words he said.

_This isn't over my sweet Kimmy, you can run but you can't hide, I will find you and you will be mine. _

**A/N: so please leave a review i will do updates on at least sundays and maybe wednesdays. please follow im open to advice ad stuff if i use an idea i will definetly say you were an inspiration you can PM me if you need anything, stay tuned! :)**


	2. Roller-Skating

**A/N: It takes about two hours to write a thousand words and more to plan the chapter so I will try to make this one longer and thanks to those of you who followed favorite or reviewed! Ok here it is J**

**Jack**

Our teacher introducing herself with some long boring speech on how she came to teach high school _Blah blah blah but _I was more focused onhow beautiful Kim's hair gleamed in the sunlight and had the urge to brush a stray hair of her face. _Keep it cool Jack you barely know her._

Some rich over-gelled pretty boy came in and I noticed Kim's eyes go wide and panic dash through them and my eyes narrowed at him as he came to take a seat next to me with a smile that seemed… off._ i wondered What don't I know….._

The whole time this kid stared at her very openly. I had the sudden urge to protect her from this guy, to take her away from his sight.. i don't kow why _This guy didn't seem particularly harmful but rather a bit insane. _

He had dirty blonde hair in a Justin Bieber style and blue eyes. He had a tee-shirt with a leather jacket, jeans and some pretty nice sneakers.

As soon as the bell rung she ran out and I followed her quickly. I caught up to her in the hall way and spun her around bringing her closer to me than I intended. She smelled like a nice mix of fruit and flowers and as she spun her hair flew out like a beautiful halo.

I blinked and shook my head a bit _focus Jack_.

"Who was he?" I demanded a bit harsher than I intended to.

"A freaky stalker from Texas!" She hissed and ran off to her next class leaving me with a bazillion questions. _What! Stalker? I hate not knowing everything. _

I shook my head and walked to my locker. I shut it to see the new kid with an annoyed look on his face.

"What where you doing talking to Kim?" He demanded

"Umm….None of your business"

"You better stay away from her or you're going to regret it"

_What is this guy's problem?_

"What are you going to do about it?" I demanded angry now.

He smirked "I know people, watch your back Brewer"

"How do you know my name?"

Like I said, I know people" with one last evil smirk he raced off to his next class and I went to mine not really paying attention to the classes the rest of the day replaying those four stupid words, _'stay away from her', _what is that supposed to mean are they a thing?

**Kim**

I sat next to grace in my next class and in the middle of it somewhere we exchanged numbers without getting caught. My mind kept drifting to Jack and how close we had been in the hallway. It had made me feel safe for a bit and forget the world around me, _crazy right? _ But something about being close to jack made me feel that way. He didn't seem to be the person that grace had warned me about, but then neither had Ricky. _ Ricky…_ why would he follow me to California, couldn't he creep on some other girl? _Why me?_

_Beeeeeeeep_

The bell rung interrupting my thoughts I was glad to be done with the day.

I went out front to wait for the bus to pick me up.

Just when the public pulled up I saw Ricky go to get on it and froze.

_I can't get on the same bus as him….it's not that far to walk to my house._

I started to quickly walk away when I heard what sounded like a motorcycle really close to me.

"Need a ride?"

I froze, I know that playful voice, and I turned around to see Jack Brewer.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight, he was on a black bike with flames painted across it and he had pulled on a nice leather jacket.

I eyed his motorbike, it wasn't really meant for two people and I had this crazy fear of sliding off the back of it even if it had been a for two.

After a shocked moment I cleared my throat and replied "That's not meant for two and plus…"

I looked down at my boots, cheeks a bit red in embarrassment showing on my cheeks while moving around some dirt at my feet "…I'm kind of afraid that I might slide off the back"

**Jack**

She looked so adorable with a slight blush appearing on the perfectly tanned skin on her face. She looked up at me through her eyelashes as I chuckled she looked back down her blush deepening.

I felt a slight buzz in my pocket and took out my phone to reveal a text from Jerry,

Jerry: come to roller-skating robs yo me mika and the guys are here, where are you?

Jack: be there in a minute man I'm gonna get Kim to come

Jerry: Awesome yo

I got up and with a smirk grabbed the unsuspecting Kim up from the back, wrapping my arms around her waist and laughing as I plopped her in front of me on my bike. After a surprised yelp she giggled, _I could listen to that all day._

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously as I got on behind her.

Reaching around her to steer I surged forward causing her to gasp and look for a place to hold on, only finding my arms and hands.

I grinned as she leaned forward to place her hands on mine, her hair flying behind her. I don't know why, I've never felt this way before, but somehow having her this near to me felt right. Not only did it felt right but it was great, strange the only thing this girl needed to do to make me feel this way was be near.

All too soon we were there and I wrapped my arms around her to keep her close a bit longer. She giggled again, "Where are we? What are we doing here?" She questioned

"Roller-Skating" I whisper simply in her ear and I feel a shiver go down her back that was pressed up against me.

I regretfully got up, pulling her along with me and placing my hand on her back, trying to keep her close to me, as we walked in. I paid for our skates trying not to punch the guys flirting face, mine were black and hers were white and they actually didn't smell bad. She thanked me with a smile that made my stomach flutter and her eyes sparkle. I caught myself staring and looked around for Jerry and the guys.

We walked over to them when I finally found them, Jerry flirting profusely with Mika and the guys messing around with each other before they saw us. Jerry looked up first,

"Yo Jack" then Brody "Looks like you managed to bring the beauty after all" he said and then winked at Kim. _I wish he would stop flirting with her so much_

**Kim**

Jack's hand stiffened on my back as I giggled in response to Brody and he leaned closer to me, I was not complaining about that.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear "Want to go skate now?" His breath tickled the hairs near my ear and raised Goosebumps of pleasure on my skin. "Sure but I haven't been roller-skating in a while" He smirked at that "We're going to go skate" he announced to the group as we laced our skates up.

As it turns out I wasn't doing that bad, he even twirled me a few times and we talked and laughed through the song. It was fun to be with him, relaxing and he wasn't being inappropriate or even flirting like the player people talked about him as. I was wondering if this was all some act or a dream as if someone would pinch me and wake me up.

Someone bumped into me from behind and Jack caught me before I hit the ground and kept me close with a sparkle in his eye, he leaned in slightly. _Is he going to kiss me? I wouldn't mind I don't think be we just met and grace warned me and she seemed honest. O_ur faces were inches apart and I could feel his warm breath on my face…

As if me thinking of her warning summoned her, Grace was there "Kim!"

**A/N: this took way too long ha-ha anyways don't hate me I will try to update tomorrow :) if anyone has any ideas or requests on something they want to happen then PM me or review. Please review anyway that's what gets more of the story to you faster, also following and favoring**


	3. Jullie

**Previously:**

Someone bumped into me from behind and Jack caught me before I hit the ground and kept me close with a sparkle in his eye, he leaned in slightly. _Is he going to kiss me? I wouldn't mind I don't think be we just met and grace warned me and she seemed honest. _ As if thinking about her brought her there when our faces were inches apart and I could feel his warm breath on my face…

Grace was there "Kim!"

**Kim**

We jumped away from each other. I shot grace a glare before looking down at my thumbs, twiddling them a bit "Thanks" I said awkwardly _Grace is sooo gonna get it._ I could feel the heat on my cheeks and looked up to see he was slightly taken off guard and scratched the back of his neck, _its kinda adorable, Focus._

"No problem" He muttered before grace whisked me away. She pulled me into the girls bathroom.

"ARE YOU OT OF YOUR MIND?" She yelled just a second after the doors closed.

I looked at her, shocked, I barely even knew this girl and she was accusing me of being crazy?

Lexi looked as if she agreed with Grace "ALMOST KISSING JACK BREWER?! You don't want to mess with him girl, he's a classic charmer, he might act all sweet and look sexy as hell but in the end you will end up broken hearted just like the rest of them!" The first part Lexi screamed but then she seemed to get a hold of her anger and finished harshly.

"Why would you care, AND MAYBE I AM INSANE BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO YELL AT ME!" I retorted.

"We just don't want to see you hurt, in the little time I've known you, it is quite clear you're a great person. BUT JACK BREWER IS JUST AS BAD AS HIS FRIEND JERRY"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO DATE THEM" They both yelled, Lexi continued "Please say you'll hang with us at lunch tomorrow?" She pleaded with big eyes, _ugh_

"Fine but I don't see the big problem, And I AM hanging out with him tonight, he IS my friend."

"Fine but don't even think about kissing him" Grace snapped and gave me no time to reply as she huffed and marched out of the room with Lexi close at her heel.

I was stunned; _did I even want him to kiss me? Of course not I just met him, even though it did feel nice to be so close, like a million fireworks over a calming sunset at the beach while butterflies swirled around me… ummm or something. I mean it felt nice but I did just meet the guy. He WAS super cute and his eyes…-_

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed a pair of shoes in the stall behind me and to the right, I cleared my throat and a girl stepped out with a sheepish look on her face. She was about an inch shorter than me, with brown hair brown eyes and glasses. She had on a purple sweater and navy blue shirt. The outfit seemed kinda nerdy but she had a nice innocence around her.

She was blushing and she introduced herself as Julie.

"I'm Kim" Then questioned her "Why were you hiding in the stall?" She blushed more, looked down and I tapped my foot waiting for a response.

Finally she muttered/stammered "I- I ummm… heard the fight and didn't want to get in the middle of it then I was just too embarrassed to come out"

"You go to my school?" I more stated than asked. She nodded so I continued "Well what do you think?"

She looked shocked by my question and I was even more shocked at the thoughtful response, as if she actually cared and had thought it over.

"Well I don't really know him that well, I wouldn't trust Jerry but he also hangs out with Milton, I know Milton is a great guy so I would say to give him a chance but be careful."

I smiled "Milton's a great guy huh?" She blushed and looked down causing me to laugh which she luckily smiled at. "I think we are going to get along just fine."

**Jullie**

_Me get along with someone like her? Doubt it. That's just as crazy as my crush on Milton, who probably doesn't even know my name. But Kim does seem nice and one more friend can't hurt, can it?_

We decided to have a sleepover at my place and Kim was inviting her two friends Grace and Taylor and I invited my cousin Stephanie. We had just picked up Grace and Taylor and on our way to get my cousin Stephanie when a song came on the radio that almost everyone at my old school loved for a few years…

_Ummm... Yeahh..._

"OOOOHH turn it up!" Grace smirked and leaned forward "I haven't heard this in forever!"

_You're not exactly the guy I can bring home to my mama_

_ But what she don't know won't hurt her_

_ You're so controlling, so demanding,_

_ like to take advantage of me,_

_ But I don't mind, no sir._

Kim and Grace had huge smiles on their faces and started singing along with the crazy song.

_You get under my skin, such a sweet sin_

_ Just like a disease that keeps on, keeps on eating at me,_

_ I know good and well you're good for nothing_

_ They say you don't deserve me_

_ But it really don't disturb me._

I couldn't help to laugh at their silliness, this seems like it was going to be a fun night.

_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?_

_ Like a moth to a flame, I guess I'm back here again._

_ Tell me why the dark side just captures my eye,_

_ I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling._

_No Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (x2)_

_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?_

_ I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling, no._

_You're cocky and its working,_

_ Chauvinistic and its perfect,_

_ M-m-must be something wrong with me_

_ I-I-I use to think that I was strong,_

_ But I now I see how I was wrong_

_ Because you took control of me_

_You get under my skin, such a sweet sin_

_ Just like a disease that keeps on, keeps on eating at me,_

_ I know good and well you're good for nothing_

_ They say you don't deserve me_

_ But it really don't disturb me._

_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?_

_ Like a moth to a flame, I guess I'm back here again._

_ Tell me why the dark side just captures my eye,_

_ I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling._

_No Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (x2)_

_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?_

_ I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling, no._

_T_he song ended and we were all laughing as we pulled up to Stephanie's house, _I can't believe how easy it is to be around these people._

When we got to my house I had completely forgot my step brother had come to visit but I shrugged it off, he wasn't that annoying, even though he was strange and arrogant.

We all put our stuff in my room, changed into our P-Js, even though it was barely dusk, and went downstairs to get snacks and watch a movie. It felt good, I never really had too many friends and this made me feel more important. Everyone was laughing at the cheesy movie we were watching, until my step brother decided to plop down right next to Kim and her eyes went wide.

"Hello ladies" He smirked, his eyes never leaving Kim, it was kind of Creepy.

"Oh this is Grace, Taylor, Kim and of course you know Stephanie. Girls this is my Step brother Ricky" I introduced them.

**A/N: sooo how did you like it? Please please please review this took forever, the more reviews the faster the update because it gives me encouragement. So I think I'm at least starting with Ricky point of view is that a good idea? Then maybe Jack POV I'm not sure but stay tuned! This is probably going to have more action next chapter than I planned. I'm probably going to start the next one right away. Love my viewers, followers and reviewers so so so much. Peace out! See you next time**

**~Nina**

**P.S sorry for any mistakes computer problems**


	4. Ricky

**Previously:**

**(Jullie) We decided to have a sleepover at my place and Kim was inviting her two friends Grace and Taylor and I invited my cousin Stephanie. **

**…**

**When we got to my house I had completely forgot my step brother had come to visit but I shrugged it off, he wasn't that annoying, even though he was strange and arrogant.**

**We all put our stuff in my room, changed into our P-Js, even though it was barely dusk, and went downstairs to get snacks and watch a movie. It felt good, I never really had too many friends and this made me feel more important. Everyone was laughing at the cheesy movie we were watching, until my step brother decided to plop down right next to Kim and her eyes went wide.**

**"Hello ladies" He smirked, his eyes never leaving Kim, it was kind of Creepy.**

**"Oh this is Grace, Taylor, Kim and of course you know Stephanie. Girls this is my Step brother Ricky" I introduced them.**

**Ricky**

I nodded to them all but I couldn't stop staring at Kim, she was wearing hot pink sweats, a neon green tank and it was riding up a bit on her stomach. _This girls is perfect, so cute when she's flustered._

"Kim what's wrong?" My step sister asked.

"Tell you later" She mumbled, I guess she couldn't keep her eyes off my either, and how I miss those beautiful eyes, brown with flecks of gold in them. _She will be mine again._

By the time the movie was over Kim had fallen asleep, sadly not on me. _She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping._

"I'll get her" I told the girls. They mumbled their hesitant thank you as I picked her up,_ I felt so right with her in my arms._

I laid her down in a sleeping bag near a chair near the door of Jullie's room, once they all settled down and I was sure they were all asleep I crept slowly in and sat on the chair. _So beautiful._

"I love you my Kimmy" I whispered and spent the night watching her until 4:00 in the morning when I crept off to bed and fell asleep thinking of a plan to get her. First I had to get that no good bad boy out of her life; he would only hurt her and keep her against her will from me as he is doing now. I kept thinking of how it used to feel with her lips on mine… I need her back and I will do ANYTHING to get her.

**Jack**

I, the Jack Brewer, had fallen asleep AND waken up thinking about a girl. It's not my fault she's pretty! But this has never happened to me before, I just met her and I had almost kissed her. Usually I don't pay much attention to girls; honestly they are usually annoying and desperate. So the girls I occasionally give a chance turn out awful and I dump right away, you can see why people think I'm a player. Same with Jerry, even though I think he enjoys it more, he just hasn't found anyone he's willing to commit to yet. Anyway back to Kim I had been trying to think of ways to get closer to her without her friends interrupting all the time, by the way it was annoying. I had almost kissed last night and I know they had yelled at her and dragged her away. But I couldn't help that my thoughts always return to her.

**_Because you're in looove_**

_I am not! I don't fall in love._

**_Do too_**

_Do not_

**_Yes_**

_No_

**_Yes_**

_No_

**_Yes_**

_No!_

**_No_**

_Yes!_

**_Ha!_**

_ Why do I always fall for that?_

**_Because I'm awesome_**

_Go away_

**_No can do_**

_Ugh_

I was done getting ready and grabbed my phone and went downstairs to get some food, I think I smell bacon, Brewers looove their bacon. I sat at the table and groaned when I saw the messages. How do girls keep getting my number? I started deleting things like hey we should hang out some time or see you at school Jackie 3 until I got to the messages from my friends. Jerry wants everyone to meet at our table in front of the school at 8:00 to show of a cool move.

After I finished eating I grabbed my skate board "Bye mom"

"Have a nice day at school sweetie"

When I got outside I saw that our neighbors had sold the house next to us, _cool._

At school I found a small crowd starting to form around where Jerry had set up, he loves attention. I smirk at him flirting with a couple girls before dancing and leaned against the wall with the other guys. My eyes scanned the crowd and after a few songs I saw Kim with her friends and… Ricky? He had his arm on her waist and she kept pushing him away, her friends looked uncomfortable to, not sure what to do. Seeing this, for some reason, made me very angry. _How dare he?_ I walked over with my fists clenched trying not to make a scene.

**Kim**

I told the girls that Ricky was my crazy stalker ex-boyfriend but I didn't really want to go into detail and Jullie kept apologizing but it wasn't her fault and I sort of felt bad for her. Ricky was next to me the moment I stepped out of her room trying to hug me and put his arm around me, my friends helped me fend him off and everyone was getting quite annoyed while I tried to keep my breakfast down.

When we were walking to school, since Jullie lived really closed to it, it was really hard to get him off me as we got closer to school his grip went to my waist and tightened as we entered school grounds. Jerry was dancing on the tables and a very angry Jack was headed in our direction. "Uh –oh" I heard grace mutter.

"Hey Kim" he sounded angry but was trying to suppress it.

"Hey" I said followed by me mouthing 'help me'

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Ricky and growled to him "You should leave now"

Jack looked very threatening and Ricky got the message and winked at me before retreating. "What happened?"

"He's my step brother" Jullie muttered looking down almost shamefully.

"We all had a sleep over at Jullie's" I explained and Grace added "He was so creepy"

"Thanks for helping Jack" the girls nodded their agreement with me.

"No problem" Then that arrogant smirk "Who could resist helping a damsel in distress?"

I giggled but Grace rolled her eyes and they pulled me away "Maybe I'll see you around" He called.

"Maybe you will" I called over my shoulder. _I hope so but not if my friends will help it._

**A/N: Ok not much Kick but I will update super soon! Please review if you love it or not either way please review, when I get reviews I update faster because I'm more encouraged to do so. I will admit that this wasn't the best chapter but I wanted you to see how Ricky thought. I love reviews so here are some of my favorite (I love them all but I'm putting my top for each chapter)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Autumn1999- Great job on this story so far! I didn't really expect her ex to be Ricky. I absolutely love this story; you're doing an amazing job writing it! I can't wait to see what happens next! Keep up the good work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!C:**

**Chapter 2:**

**Guest- Another great chapter! I love the chemistry between them, Scarlett**

**Chapter 3:**

**Ilovepurple- OMG I LOVE THIS STORY ITS SO GOOD U R SUCH A GOOD WRITER PLEASE CONTINUE AND UPDATE FASTER EVERY CHAPTER HAS ME ON THE EDGE!**

**Ok starting with the reviews from this chapter I will pick my favorite and give them a sneak peek of the next chapter once I have it.**


	5. Stolen

**A/N: Ok so here's the beginning of the whole Ricky thing that I had planned. Btw you guys are super awesome! 42 reviews already! Omg this made me want to update twice today! Ok**

**Previously: **

**When we were walking to school, since Jullie lived really closed to it, it was really hard to get him off me as we got closer to school his grip went to my waist and tightened as we entered school grounds. Jerry was dancing on the tables and a very angry Jack was headed in our direction. "Uh –oh" I heard grace mutter.**

**"Hey Kim" he sounded angry but was trying to suppress it.**

**"Hey" I said followed by me mouthing 'help me'**

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Ricky and growled to him "You should leave now"**

**Jack looked very threatening and Ricky got the message and winked at me before retreating. "What happened?"**

**"He's my step brother" Jullie muttered looking down almost shamefully.**

**"We all had a sleep over at Jullie's" I explained and Grace added "He was so creepy"**

**"Thanks for helping Jack" the girls nodded their agreement with me.**

**"No problem" Then that arrogant smirk "Who could resist helping a damsel in distress?"**

**I giggled but Grace rolled her eyes and they pulled me away "Maybe I'll see you around" He called.**

**"Maybe you will" I called over my shoulder. I hope so but not if my friends will help it.**

**Kim**

I sat through the first 10 minutes of Chemistry bored out of my mind…I wish I didn't have to take this class but it's mandatory. My lab partner felt the same way I did about the subject – the only part we actually liked was all the practical experiments. Our teacher, Miss Stevens, had a habit of droning on about facts and chemicals and the safety of everything – normally well into the time put aside to actually complete the experiments.

Today's class was the same...I could sense a mutual boredom in the room as she spoke, for now nearly 15 minutes straight. "Finally..." my lab partner muttered as we were told to start the experiment. As usual I grab all the safety stuff (lab coat, goggle, gloves) while she goes and fetches all the chemicals, Bunsen burners and beakers we need for the experiment.

Esterification – The reaction between alcohols and carboxylic acids to make esters. Who even needs to learn this stuff?! I will definitely not be remembering this lesson in 5 years …it seems like such a waste of time.

I donned a lab coat, goggles and gloves and made sure all my hair was tied back before beginning to measure out the chemicals. Acids and Alcohols were both involved so the teacher was making sure everyone was being safe and measuring correctly.

The only down side with these experiments is that we aren't allowed to sit down at all while the chemicals are out, meaning some girls start to moan if they thought coming to school in heels that morning would be a good idea, I'm so glad I'm not a girly-girl at times like these.

5 minutes into the experiment, everyone was talking, either discussing the lesson or just generally talking about other things, all while the teacher circled the classroom helping out each pair. My partner and I were getting on pretty well, we normally just get it over with so we can record our results and get out of class as quickly as possible.

"Oops."

I heard more than felt the splash of liquid, I turned to see a generic female student – I didn't know her name but I've seen her in the classroom a couple of times. I looked towards the floor; my foot was wet as well as the area I was standing in. "It's ok…ow." I looked back to the girl, confused. She looked guilty and apologetic.

I only realized my foot was coated in Sulphuric Acid when I looked at the large bottle she was holding – 3quarters full, with a label on the side warning not to touch the liquid with bare skin.

I screamed. I didn't know what to do; it seemed that within seconds the small tingling in my foot had turned into a full blown fire. The skin of my foot felt like it was burning off.

"NOBODY MOVE – KIM COME WITH ME" Our teacher grabbed my arm and guided me towards the front of the room, everyone was watching me; people were screaming…or was it just me?

I felt hot thick tears stream down my cheeks as the burning continued – she led me towards the eye-station in the lab and grabbed the hose, the cool clear water did little to ease the pain – I didn't dare look down towards my foot…I could barely stay upright due to the pain already, if I caught site of what felt like a mauled foot I would surely be on the floor in seconds.

I couldn't think straight from the pain anymore, Miss Stevens was talking to me nonstop, asking on a scale of 1-10 how much pain I was in, if I could feel my foot, if I could put weight on it. I could do little more than nod or shake my head…mostly shaking. I couldn't feel my toes to move them; all I could feel was the burning.

After what felt like hours under the hose my arm was lifted around someone's neck and I was being ushered towards the door, most of my weight was being carried but not all…every step was agony as blood pulsed towards my foot…I still didn't know what state it was in but I was scared to check – I knew from the teachers panic that it must be bad. I tried to remember the girl who spilled the acid in the first place but her face became a blur…everything became a blur…and I blacked out.

_"…c'mon sweetie…time to wake up, we're here…"_

_I felt a hand on my shoulder as I open my eyes slightly … all I could see was that face…her face – the one I thought I'd never see again up close …now she moved as if she were really here. _

_"C'mon sleepy head, time to get you inside." She leaned in towards me and put her arms under and around my limp body, I could smell the same perfume that I now only dream about. Her arms were holding me…I could really feel her._

_"But moooom…" I whined. But surely these aren't the words I would have chosen…_

All too soon I lost the image of the one person I wanted to see most. Her speech became garbled sounds; the rose perfume left my head – only replaced by black fuzziness. I tried everything, but I couldn't bring her back…it was like losing her all over again…why can't I stop thinking of it.

Before I opened my eyes to the real world I tried to remember why I was asleep in the first place…wasn't I just in class?

I mentally checked down my body, wiggling my fingers and toes – I winced. Shit, I was on my way to the nurse…I was in Chemistry…the acid. I felt light headed all over again. Had someone taken me home or was I still in the nurse's office?

I could see no harsh florescent light shining on my eyelids so I must be somewhere dark…home, I must just be at home.

For the first time since I stirred I squinted open my eyes – I kept still, looking straight up at the ceiling until my eyes adjusted to the dark.

I could see lines cracking through the structure of the room I was in…it looked like the ceiling could cave in at any minute…oh god, where the hell am I!? I can't move my foot.

I heard someone coming and immediately stayed still and acted asleep. The footfalls became louder, the mumbling clearer, as whoever was with me moved closer. My kidnapper? Oh god, have I really been kidnapped? This can't be happening! I must still be dreaming…

I felt him lean down beside me…my heart rate increased but I tried to not let it affect my breathing pattern.

"Wake up Kim…" I could feel his breath on my cheek, "I need to know that you're okay…" but why? YOU KIDNAPPED ME!

His hands smoothed the cover over me and pulled the single sheet up to my chin, he was cooing as though tending to a small child…maybe that's what he wants me to be…oh god, I've been kidnapped by a crazy person.

And then it clicked.

The voice, the protectiveness, the craziness; Who else would want to be with me as bad as this? It had to be him. Oh god…

Ricky's face came closer to me; the smell of his cologne filled my nostrils as his lips touched mine. No no no! I lay lifeless as he kissed me… as though he was Prince Phillip to my Sleeping Beauty. He sighed as he leaned back "I miss us" _I don't, let me go you freak! _ I wanted to scream but I didn't I needed to call grace and possibly Jack. I don't know why Jack but honestly I feel safe around him and he has saved me from Ricky a few times before am I wanted to see him ok?

As soon as Ricky left I wiped my lips, sitting up and shaking in disgust. I found my found; luckily he didn't think to take it. I called Jack my hands shaking, it was 7:30 at night so he picked up second ring.

"Kim? Are you ok you weren't there yesterday or today" Jack sounded worried, _that's so sweet, focus, _I told him about Tuesday "so where are you now?"

"I don't know Jack! Ricky took me somewhere" A small sob escaped me ""He- he kissed me Jack"

"RICKY DID WHAT!" He sounded angry, no he was enraged. "Where are you?" He demamded

"I don't know….. I-I'm scared Jack please tell Grace and please help….my phones dying"

"I will, everything's going to be Just fine, I promise"

"I hope so Jack"

"Just remember I-"

My phone ran out of batteries.

**A/N:**

**This was my longest chapter yet because I liked the reviews so much plus I was on a roll. Don't worry she will be saved soon! Stay tuned!**

**My favorite review:**

**lalagirl2418~ you are an amazing writer! I love how you put Ricky in there as Julie's stepbrother! It was a great twist! I love this story soooooooooo much you don't even know! Please update soon! You've made me crave for more! Please update!**

**Ok so she will get her sneak peak either tonight or tomorrow and I love all the reviews so much!**


	6. The hunt (Part one)

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner I wasn't allowed on my computer :P my mom's coming home then my friend from Virginia is coming for a week so I probably won't update in a bit, I'll try!**

**Previously:**

**I heard someone coming and immediately stayed still and acted asleep. The footfalls became louder, the mumbling clearer, as whoever was with me moved closer. My kidnapper? Oh god, have I really been kidnapped? This can't be happening! I must still be dreaming…**

**I felt him lean down beside me…my heart rate increased but I tried to not let it affect my breathing pattern.**

**"Wake up Kim…" I could feel his breath on my cheek, "I need to know that you're okay…" but why? YOU KIDNAPPED ME!**

**His hands smoothed the cover over me and pulled the single sheet up to my chin, he was cooing as though tending to a small child…maybe that's what he wants me to be…oh god, I've been kidnapped by a crazy person.**

**And then it clicked.**

**The voice, the protectiveness, the craziness; Who else would want to be with me as bad as this? It had to be him. Oh god…**

**Ricky's face came closer to me; the smell of his cologne filled my nostrils as his lips touched mine. No no no! I lay lifeless as he kissed me… as though he was Prince Phillip to my Sleeping Beauty. He sighed as he leaned back "I miss us" I don't, let me go you freak! I wanted to scream but I didn't I needed to call grace and possibly Jack. I don't know why Jack but honestly I feel safe around him and he has saved me from Ricky a few times before am I wanted to see him ok?**

**As soon as Ricky left I wiped my lips, sitting up and shaking in disgust. I found my found; luckily he didn't think to take it. I called Jack my hands shaking; it was 7:30 at night so he picked up second ring. "Kim? Are you ok you weren't there yesterday or today" Jack sounded worried, that's so sweet, focus, I told him about Tuesday "so where are you now?"**

**"I don't know Jack! Ricky took me somewhere" A small sob escaped me ""He- he kissed me Jack"**

**"RICKY DID WHAT!" He sounded angry, no he was enraged. "Where are you?" He demamded**

**"I don't know….. I-I'm scared Jack please tell Grace and please help….my phones dying"**

**"I will, everything's going to be Just fine, I promise"**

**"I hope so Jack"**

**"Just remember I-"**

**My phone ran out of batteries.**

**Jack**

The other end went silent and I cursed under my breath. Thought of Ricky have Kim made my blood boil and my fists clench in anger, no one was going to lay a hand on her. I don't know but this girl got to me and I couldn't help but love her- wait that's not what I meant, Jack Brewer Doesn't Fall in love. _Sure_- Oh shut up- I told my conscience. _Ok now I have officially gone crazy._

I got up and looked at my clock, 8:30, I grabbed my phone.

To: The swag master

From: Bad boy brewer

Emergency get over here now!

To: Bad boy brewer

From: The swag master

Yo! It's 8:30 at night!

To: The swag master

From: Bad boy brewer

I know I know Kim's in trouble get over her NOW!

"Someone's grumpy" Jerry mumbled as he walked in my balcony doors, he lived behind me so it didn't take him long to come over.

I shot my famous Brewer Death glare at him, "What did the chica do now man?"

"Got kidnapped by her crazy ex-boyfriend" I mumbled angrily.

"Say what now?" He exclaimed? He actually looked worried which was knew to him.

"Apparently she was kidnapped by her fucking stalker ex-boyfriend and is now being held against her fucking will and is still injured and the son of a bitch kissed her and now she's all alone and I have fucking school to deal with tomorrow.

"Yo calm, you cuss way too much when you angry, we need to make a plan, tomorrow at lunch ok?"

"what if that's too late?" I asked quietly

He looked at me "It won't be, see you tomorrow dude" and with that he left. I thought about it, he seemed like he actually cared that she would be ok, I'd have to ask him.

The next day at lunch, Jerry, Milton and I sat down next to Grace and Taylor to talk about Kim.

"What do you want?" Grace asked rudely

"Kim" I said in a hushed whisper.

"She's not here" Taylor spat.

"We know" Jerry said coldly

"She was abducted by her Crazy ex-boyfriend" Milton finished.

"WHAT!" then she stormed over to a table a few tables over and yanked a girl up "JULLIE!"

"What?!" She was confused and so was everyone else in the cafeteria except Taylor who whispered something in her ear. Grace was angry to say the least, she glared at Jullie and dragged her out into the hallway with Taylor the guys and I following her.

"Your step brother ABDUCTED my BEST FRIEND!" Grace erupted.

Jullie gasped "Kim? OMG nothing can happen to her!" She broke down in tears and Milton comforted her causing her to Blush for some reason. "Last I heard he was off to visit his dad in the town over" she sobbed.

Had he taken her too? What might he be doing to her, tying her up, hurting her or worse…

_A small sob escaped Kim ""He- he kissed me Jack", A small sob escaped Kim ""He- he kissed me Jack" this repeated in my head._

_"_When?" I asked her dangerously trying, but failing, to contain my anger.

"Th-the D-Day K-Kim G-Got hurt Jack" She said sadly tears streaming down her face. _He took her right in front of people, at a hospital and no one objected?! 'He kissed me', 'he kissed me', 'he kissed me'._

I punched the locker in rage "And no one noticed!" They all cringed.

"let's go get her" Jerry said already walking out

"How?" Grace demanded

"Ricky's dad's place" He replied, I must say that is the smartest thing I have ever heard him say before.

**A/N: I know super short chapter I'm going to try and post another one in about an hour so see you then! (Not doing fav. Review sneak peak this time due to the fact it would be right before I posted the chapter in a bit anyway)**

**Favorite review anyway:**

**Lovesfanfiction 8/17/13 . chapter 5 **

**aww(: that chapter was so cute. (: not the Ricky part though lol I'm talking about the part he got mad.. It means he cares (; & I hope Jack saves kim & gives up his 'bad boy' side just for her. that would be so cute. 3 I hope i get to see the other part soon! I love this story even though I just starting reading it just a second ago! & if you would PLZ update tonight it would make my day! thanks! keep on writing!(: (:**

**It's a guest which is ok since there is no reward this chapter but there will be next chapter!**

**I love my faithful people and reviewers so much! Sorry for the lack of an update yesterday :P**

**Crazy stuff anyway please review I will update in a few hours or less I hope!**


	7. The Hunt (Part Two)

**A/N: Ok here is part two hope you like it!**

**Previously:**

**"Kim" I said in a hushed whisper.**

**"She's not here" Taylor spat.**

**"We know" Jerry said coldly**

**"She was abducted by her Crazy ex-boyfriend" Milton finished.**

**"WHAT!" then she stormed over to a table a few tables over and yanked a girl up "JULLIE!"**

**"What?!" She was confused and so was everyone else in the cafeteria except Taylor who whispered something in her ear. Grace was angry to say the least, she glared at Jullie and dragged her out into the hallway with Taylor the guys and I following her.**

**"Your step brother ABDUCTED my BEST FRIEND!" Grace erupted.**

**Jullie gasped "Kim? OMG nothing can happen to her!" She broke down in tears and Milton comforted her causing her to Blush for some reason. "Last I heard he was off to visit his dad in the town over" she sobbed.**

**Had he taken her too? What might he be doing to her, tying her up, hurting her or worse…**

**A small sob escaped Kim ""He- he kissed me Jack", A small sob escaped Kim ""He- he kissed me Jack" this repeated in my head.**

**"When?" I asked her dangerously trying, but failing, to contain my anger.**

**"Th-the D-Day K-Kim G-Got hurt Jack" She said sadly tears streaming down her face. He took her right in front of people, at a hospital and no one objected?! 'He kissed me', 'he kissed me', 'he kissed me'.**

I punched the locker in rage "And no one noticed!" They all cringed.

**"let's go get her" Jerry said already walking out**

**"How?" Grace demanded**

**"Ricky's dad's place" He replied, I must say that is the smartest thing I have ever heard him say before.**

**Kim**

I looked around after crying for a long time I think I had finally run out of tears and heard footsteps.

"Finally my sleeping beauty awakes, how are you Kimmy." He smiled a twisted smile as he opened the cage, _why am I in a huge cage?_

I flinch when I hear the door screech open. Upon closer observation it's more like a storage room **(A/N: imagine were spencer was locked up in icarly the apartment building)**

A bright light flickers on and Ricky walks in "why won't you leave me alone? Whats going on?" I demand

He stoops down and tries to comfort me but I scoot away "It's ok it me, Ricky, I've got you now everything will be ok, I love you and nothing will keep us apart"

"Get away from me! You cheated on me, the tried to RAPE me while I was at work!"

"It's not rape if you wanted it too! You've always wanted it and sometime soon you will heal up and you will get it. I came all the way to California for YOU!"

"And I came to ESCAPE YOU!"

He griped my shoulders roughly and whispered in my ears and what next came out of his mouth sent cold shivers of pure terror down my spine "I have my ways _Kimmy_ and you will _always_ be _mine_ and you will enjoy every minute, whoever tries to destoy _our_ happiness will be destroyed _especially _that scum Brewer"

I sunk into the corner at the coldness and hate in his voice, _great I'm being held captive by a crazy, rich pervert._

Thankfully his phone rang and he walked out of the 'cell' to talk.

**Jack**

We (Being Grace, Taylor, Jullie, Milton, Jerry and I) were all crammed into Jullie's parents' van driving to see Ricky's dad. My blood boiled when I thought of Ricky taking MY Kim, _when did I get so possessive of her? __**Since you fell in love with her dummy**_my annoying conscience pointed out. _I am not in love I do not fall in love, its not possible…. I think, no I'm sure!_

**_Yes you are_**

_Am not_

**_Are too_**

_Am not!_

**_Are too!_**

_AM NOT!_

**_I am not in love with Kim_**

_ I am totally in love with Kim… wait!_

**_See?!_**

_Gahh! _**(courtesy or Milton) **

I snapped back to reality to try and help Grace, Taylor and Jerry find a place near the apartment that Ricky's father owned where Kim might be, trapped and imprisoned. The problem was no where seemed like a possibility to him. I closed my eyes to think and got pulled into a beautiful memory of the first time I layed eyes on Kim Crawford.

~_flash back~_

_"Check out the new girl" He raved, "She is smoking hot Hot HOT!"_

_I laughed "What about Maya and Stacy?"_

_"Not for me but seriously, this girl is waaayy hotter and those two will probably have a cat fight over me sooner or later"_

_I finally looked around for Jerry's newfound hottie_

_Then I saw her_

_Wow, she was drop dead gorgeous_

_She was walking around as all new kids do, waiting to be motioned over by a table as was traditional in jean shorts, a lacey tank top and brown cowboy boots that looked stunning on her. She had caramel colored skin, beautiful brown eyes and golden locks that fell gracefully over her shoulders. The cheerleaders with a few jocks seemed ready to call her over._

_"Dude I'm gonna call her over before those cheer girls do, yo"_

_"I got this" I said making my way towards her._

_I tapped her shoulder and she spun around a bit flustered._

_Damn she's beautiful._

_I looked at the freshmen and sophomores trying to get her attention and smirked at the look on their faces. I put my hand on her back steering her towards where I sat and felt her tense._

_"I'm Jack this is Jerry, Milton, Cody, Brody and Danny" they eyed her appreciatively as I introduced everyone and sat down motioning for her to take the seat next to me._

_"I'm Kim" She introduced herself casually even though she was sitting at the 'cool' table with no girls._

_Damn even her voice is beautiful._

_The boys smiled and nodded saying 'hey' or 'sup'_

_"What brings a beauty such as yourself to Seaford California?" Brody was obviously flirting._

_"Job actually, I moved here from Texas to follow it" She said, I wondered what job a 16 year old would have for her to move but she seemed hesitant about it and no one asked._

_I had zoned out staring at her talking to Brody and Danny when she giggled at something Brody had said while poking her stomach; God could she be more perfect._

_~end of flashback~_

She looked amazing that day with a white tank, jean shorts, a leather jacket that went to the bottom of her rib and black boots. I remember her hair gleaming, she looked like an angel…

~flashback again same day after school~

_I couldn't get her off of my mind, I decided I needed to get to know her more and when I saw her walking home aone I decided it was my perfect chance,"need a ride" I asked, she froze. _

_After a moment she cleared her throat and replied "That's not meant for two and plus…"_

_She looked down athery boots, cheeks a bit red in embarrassment showing on her cheeks while moving around some dirt at her feet adorably."…I'm kind of afraid that I might slide off the back"_

_She looked so adorable with a slight blush appearing on the perfectly tanned skin on her face. She looked up at me through her eyelashes as I chuckled she looked back down her blush deepening._

_I felt a slight buzz in my pocket and took out my phone to reveal a text from Jerry,_

_Jerry: come to roller-skating robs yo me mika and the guys are here, where are you?_

_Jack: be there in a minute man I'm gonna get Kim to come_

_Jerry: Awesome yo_

_I got up and with a smirk grabbed the unsuspecting Kim up from the back, wrapping my arms around her waist and laughing as I plopped her in front of me on my bike. After a surprised yelp she giggled, I could listen to that all day._

_"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously as I got on behind her._

_Reaching around her to steer I surged forward causing her to gasp and look for a place to hold on, only finding my arms and hands._

_I grinned as she leaned forward to place her hands on mine, her hair flying behind her. I don't know why, I've never felt this way before, but somehow having her this near to me felt right. Not only did it felt right but it was great, strange the only thing this girl needed to do to make me feel this way was be near._

_All too soon we were there and I wrapped my arms around her to keep her close a bit longer. She giggled again, "Where are we? What are we doing here?" She questioned_

_"Roller-Skating" I whisper simply in her ear and I feel a shiver go down her back that was pressed up against me _

_(skip to roller skating)_

_We had been skating while and it was beautiful to watch her twirl and laugh, I can't believe she makes me feel this way when we have only just met when honestly I didn't think anyone could make me genuinely laugh an smile and feel so good. All of the sudden someone bumped into her and I caught her, I got lost in her doe brown eyes, they had a beautiful sparkle them that I loved and I found myself leaning forward, I really wanted to kiss her but what if she got mad I just met her after all, I was about to take my chances when grace stole her away._

_~End of flashback~ last flashback I promise~_

_I was sitting on my bed thinking about Kim, no one knew where she was and I was worried and really wanted to see her again even if she didn't. Just then my phone rang and I picked it up to hear Kim's terrified voice telling me about her getting hurt in science, I was a bit ticked off that someone had put her in pain but that was nothing compared to how I felt after I asked where she was._

_"I don't know Jack! Ricky took me somewhere" A small sob escaped her and it killed me "He- he kissed me Jack"_

_"RICKY DID WHAT!" I was angry, no I was enraged. "Where are you?" I demanded_

_"I don't know….. I-I'm scared Jack please tell Grace and please help….my phones dying"_

_"I will, everything's going to be Just fine, I promise"_

_"I hope so Jack"_

_"Just remember I-"_

_I mumbled under my breath what I would've said_

_~end of final flash back~_

"I love you" I whispered completing my last memory.

"What was that dude?" Jerry asked, I realized I had said it out loud and we were at a red light so everyone was looking at me. Instead of hiding it I told the truth.

I cleared my throat "I was thinking about my phone call with Kim and I didn't get to tell her something and I will do whatever it takes to find her and tell her…" I remember hearing her shiver and bump into things over the phone and finally it clicked, the darkness the bars the lock the stuff… " I think I might know where she is too"

_I'm coming Crawford_

**A/N: He loves her! I will try soon if not see you Sunday sorry I didn't update sooner school started and I had to do my summer projects and stuff. The reviews are what make me update the more the faster so please review follow and favorite. I think im getting past the writers block area but ideas in PM are welcome! My favorite review was:**

** curlygirl02 8/19/13 . chapter 6**

**Well I love this story, everytime I see that you updated it I literally scream out in happiness and I love how Jack is so mad when Kim says he kissed me**

**I will send you a sneak peak as soon as I can sorry again for the wait everyone please please please review! Love you all see you next time!**


	8. Saved?

**Previously:**

**~fashback~**

**I was sitting on my bed thinking about Kim, no one knew where she was and I was worried and really wanted to see her again even if she didn't. Just then my phone rang and I picked it up to hear Kim's terrified voice telling me about her getting hurt in science, I was a bit ticked off that someone had put her in pain but that was nothing compared to how I felt after I asked where she was.**

**"I don't know Jack! Ricky took me somewhere" A small sob escaped her and it killed me "He- he kissed me Jack"**

**"RICKY DID WHAT!" I was angry, no I was enraged. "Where are you?" I demanded**

**"I don't know….. I-I'm scared Jack please tell Grace and please help….my phones dying"**

**"I will, everything's going to be Just fine, I promise"**

**"I hope so Jack"**

**"Just remember I-"**

**I mumbled under my breath what I would've said**

**~end of final flash back~**

**"I love you" I whispered completing my last memory.**

**"What was that dude?" Jerry asked, I realized I had said it out loud and we were at a red light so everyone was looking at me. Instead of hiding it I told the truth.**

**I cleared my throat "I was thinking about my phone call with Kim and I didn't get to tell her something and I will do whatever it takes to find her and tell her…" I remember hearing her shiver and bump into things over the phone and finally it clicked, the darkness the bars the lock the stuff… " I think I might know where she is too"**

**I'm coming Crawford**

**Jack**

We had finally arrived at the apartment building and I was a bit nervous to see what his dad was like because usually the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, even rotten ones. Anyways we walk in and rode the elevator up in silence. I couldn't help but think I was changing, I Jack Brewer was in love, this hasn't happened…. Ever. But no here I was willing to do anything to get her back safely, crazy right?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud ding as we reached the top floor, I was the first to get out followed by Grace Taylor Jerry Milton then Jullie. I noticed Grace was still quietly enraged like she had been since she found out and Jullie constantly hid behind Milton to avoid the intense glares she kept shooting towards Jullie.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, a few minutes went by and a shaggy looking man came to the door with beer in his hand and reeking like spoiled milk and fish.

"What do you want" he slurred

"Have you seen you son recently?" Grace demanded before I could

"What are you the friggin police?" he almost shouted but chuckled a bit then said "He came up with some blonde chick a day or so ago"

Blonde? Kim? I turned to him "Where is he" I demanded in a not so friendly voice.

"And why should I tell you seemed to me my son wanted some alone time with her if you know what I mean" he winked and chuckled. This made me angry to think that Ricky could be doing something to her and no one touched MY Kimmy OR stood in the way of getting what I wanted.

I grabed him by his collar and lifted him up and in a dangerously quiet voice I said "You are going to get out your phone and find out where they are, why you ask? I'll tell you why, The 'blonde chick' is NOT his and I Will get her back no matter what it takes even if I have to beat the answer out of both your worthless hides" My friends were wide eyed and Grace was smirking. The mans face was red and he was nodding up and down fiercly. I let him go and he quickly got his phone out.

"hey son….. yeah some friends of yours were wondering where you are?... the basement cool… I don't know them…" He turned to Me trembling a bit still I smirked at that "Who are you?"

Instead of answering Jack grabbed the phone roughly from his hands and hissed into it "My name is Jack Brewer and I am coming for Kim Crawford and damage you inflict on her I will more than triple on your worthless hide" he threatened and threw the phone back. I stormed to the steps figuring the were quicker seeing this was the second floor and stormed down them with only one thought.

_I am coming Kim Crawford_

**Kim**

Ricky had just gone out to take a phone call and I heard the other person yelling at him over the phone, it seemed familiar….

I didn't have much time to think about it because Ricky ran back in muttering "don't worry Kimmy I won't let anyone get you" and hugging me, I quickly shoved him away from me, disgusted at him.

"Don't you get it? I don't like you at all! In fact I despise you and everything you've done to me!"

He screamed, starting to get angry now "I know you enjoyed every single touch, every kiss and every moment, you were lucky to be with me  
and you begged me to come with you and I did!"

"I would have begged you not to if I knew you knew I was moving! I never ever enjoyed any kiss Ricky!" I screamed with venom dripping from each word.

This snapped him as his head came up to face me. All of the sudden Ricky pounced at me pinning my arms above my head as I squirmed and tried to push him off. Normally I would be able get him off or kick him but my foot and ankle were in severe pain and I was tired.

He used his belt to secure my hands, above my head, to a bar as he straddled my waist and looking down at me his green eyes now darkened with lust for … for me. My eyes widened in terror not again I thought no one can save me this time….

"You didn't think you could flaunt this body modeling at work and me not want to touch it?" he hissed in my ear, it sent shivers down my spine. Not good shivers like when I was around Jack but ones that were evil and full of doom. I didn't want this, I needed a hero… _Great plan dummy! _You got a better one? _…_That's what I thought.

"Get off me Ricky, what do you want?" _Wrong question blonde, _don't call me blonde! _Well you are, _and what are you? _Touché, _stupid conscience.

He grinned evilly and ripped off my shirt hands running down me as I struggled more he began kissing me everywhere lastly landing on my lips. When I wouldn't let him in he dug his nails into my bare flesh causing me to yelp and his toung to slide in, which I bit causing him to get angry and sit up. He glared at me and pulled my shorts off of me leaving me in a black silk set, **_this is not happening. _**_Believe it blonde, __**well what do I do?! **__Scream! __**Oh right good idea.**_

With that I let out a scream so loud he covered his ears at first them my mouth with a kiss his hands going to my panties, I tried to kick him off roll anything to stop him when suddenly he was ripped from me, never had I been so happy to see someone before.

_Jack_

**A/N: Hi wed and Sundays are my official update days now and I must say im kinda disappointed that barely anyone reviewed maybe they are busy? Even guests please review, they encourage me to keep writing the story and I feel like no one wants me to update if you don't review! Anyways I love the people who do review and my favorite one of the ones I got for last chapter was:**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover 9/1/13 . chapter 7**

**Aaaahwww, Jack is so whipped! That's adorable! And the "I love uou" was so sweet! I hope they save Kim soon!**

**And**

**autumn1999 9/1/13 . chapter 7**

**Great chapter! I kinda want Ricky to do something to Kim. I absolutely love this story! I can't wait to see what happens next! You're doing such an amazing job writing this story! Keep up the good work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!C:**

**If I send you a sneak peak please reply! Thanks **

**Lastly with the whole almost rape thing I don't really think like that but it fit with the story so see you on Sunday!**


	9. I'm coming for you

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews! Please do that again you have no idea how good it feels to have so many reviews! Special shout out to Jennlee1 who has reviewed on all chapters! Pm me if you have or when you do J also thanks to any guests who might have as well!**

**Previously :**

**"Get off me Ricky, what do you want?" Wrong question blonde, don't call me blonde! Well you are, and what are you? Touché, stupid conscience.**

**He grinned evilly and ripped off my shirt hands running down me as I struggled more he began kissing me everywhere lastly landing on my lips. When I wouldn't let him in he dug his nails into my bare flesh causing me to yelp and his tongue to slide in, which I bit causing him to get angry and sit up. He glared at me and pulled my shorts off of me leaving me in a black silk set, this is not happening. Believe it blonde, well what do I do?! Scream! Oh right good idea.**

**With that I let out a scream so loud he covered his ears at first them my mouth with a kiss his hands going to my panties, I tried to kick him off roll anything to stop him when suddenly he was ripped from me, never had I been so happy to see someone before.**

**Jack**

**Jack**

I pounded down the step, the elevator would take much too long and it wasn't many floors, this was much to important to spare even a second. Once we all got down there we were faced with many hallways of barred doors and we split up racing down different hallways. Why did there have to be so many! My hand slid through my hair as I spun around and as my solemn friends shook their heads to indicate they hadn't found her I slammed the bars of a nearby 'cell' and thought, _what if we were tricked, I need to find her._ I don't know what it is about her tough casual and sweet attitude or beautiful honey golden waves matched with brown doe eyes that made me want to hold her and never let her go or let anyone else near her…. Well maybe I did know what made me fall in love with her. I was beginning to despair as I reached the last row with my friends in tow behind me, she _had_ to be here.

That's when I heard it… the most terror filled scream of fear I had ever heard. What was worse was I knew who it had come from, Kim, _my _Kim. My blood boiled with fear then uncontrollable rage _no One ToUchEs MY __**KIM**__! _I flew down the hall and wrenched the bars open to be met with a sight I won't be able to get out of my head for many _many_ years to come.

Ricky freakin weaver was on Kim, _My Kimmy. _Not only that but she was thrashing around and tied down stripped to her under wear and bra, _Normally a great sight but not when she's under a stalker ex-boyfriend who was going to…. _My eyes widened and filled with rage. _He was going to rape her!_

When his hand reached down to her underwear the next second I didn't even hesitate I lunged at him and tore him off by the throat throwing him against the wall. The minute Ricky saw me and the murderous look in my eyes his own eyes widened in fear. I smirked slightly and threw punches and kicks long after he had fallen unconscious he deserved this and so much more but I stopped when my anger decreased enough to remember Kim and I ran to her side.

By they had gotten her hands released and were wrapping her injured wrists in torn parts of her shirt while she shivered. This is when I realized she was still sitting in her underwear and bra and the guys were struggling not to stare. Then **_I _**fought the urge to stare as I noticed how perfect her body was with perfect Carmel, unblemished skin and abs; how many girls that you know had abs?

Grace must have noticed the drool starting to form in my mouth threatening to overflow because she jabbed me in the ribs and I snapped my head up retrieving a blanket and, hesitantly, wrapping her up glaring at the guy who blinked, reddened and developed an interest in their shoes. Jerry tried to reach out and pick her up to leave but her eyes snapped shut and she flinched away, and into me on accident. She stiffened a bit, hesitated, peeked an eye open and after realizing it was me snuggled into me.

The fact that she trusted me above the other guys made warmth spread through my body and my stomach flip, that was nowhere near how good it felt to have her pulled close to me as I picked her up and her arms shot around my neck sleepily as she drifted off to sleep in my arms. As I put her into the van the police arrived and we filled them in on what had happened.

The car ride was silent until I interrupted it by saying "She should go over to graces house, you have clothes her size right?" She nodded looking down and depressed but relieved at the same time as all the faces did. "We can call her parents in the morning to inform them about what happened to her and I lived close to Grace so I can help if I need to." Everyone nodded there agreement and we continued to graces house in silence.

When we got there I helped Grace dress her in PJs, not the worst job… focus, and then laid her in bed as Grace went to her room. I leaned over and said "I *kisses one cheek* Love *kisses other cheek* You *whispers last part in her ear before kissing her forehead and leaving*"

**Kim**

Jack leaned over and said "I *kisses one cheek* Love *kisses other cheek* You *whispers last part in my ear before kissing her forehead and leaving*" And I smile as he leaves and drift off to sleep again, I didn't know why but this made me extremely happy.

***Day break***

I woke up to Grace gently shaking me I woke up and smiled at her and looked over to see it was 6:30 I think Friday and she had a small smile of her own. She whispered "I guess I was wrong huh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"About Jack, the way he reacted wasn't what I expected, it sounds crazy but I think you really changed him the moment you stepped foot in his life. If I hadn't been so caught up in who he used to be I would have seen who he was now, especially around you. I think he really likes you Kim" She looked convinced.

I tried to keep a straight face as I replied simply "He doesn't like me silly"

She looked confused "Of course he does I take back everything I said before about him, he's a keeper for you Kim! Don't let what I said ruin that for you!" She looked a bit stressed so I split into a wide grin of happiness as I sat up and took her shoulders in my hands arms outstretch, her confusion growing by the second. I couldn't take it anymore and I let out a small giggle.

"He doesn't like me he _looove _me! He told me so!" I practically squealed.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she squealed as well "OMG what did you say?"

"He didn't know I heard him! He thought I was asleep" I exclaimed then continued to explain how he had said it and she got even more exited if that's possible.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asked, I told her the plan and she grinned widely and began to get me ready for the day. This plan was a flawless and kind of dramatic way to get what is mine and get Jack to ask me out, I only had one thought as I pulled on my beautiful outfit that fit me o well.

_Jack Brewer I'm coming for you_

**_A/N: Ok so please review and while you do I have a question, keeping in mind that Kim doesn't want to look slutty but wants to look spectacular, what should she wear to school to catch everyone's eyes?_**

**_Favorite Review!_**

**_Jennlee1 9/6/13 . chapter 8_**

**_This ass is trying to rape her . Oh god, ZE SUSPENSE! lawl - I can't wait for the next chapter :) Great story!_**

**_Lol _****I loved all your reviews so thanks and please everyone review! It felt great to see all the reviews, over 100! I wasn't feeling to great and still am not so the reviews make me want to keep posting and make sure I don't fall behind! Love all my readers especial those who follow/favorite/review see you wed hopefully!**


	10. Cheer tryouts

**Previously:**

**Grace whispered "I guess I was wrong huh?"**

**"What do you mean?" I asked her**

**"About Jack, the way he reacted wasn't what I expected, it sounds crazy but I think you really changed him the moment you stepped foot in his life. If I hadn't been so caught up in who he used to be I would have seen who he was now, especially around you. I think he really likes you Kim" She looked convinced.**

**I tried to keep a straight face as I replied simply "He doesn't like me silly"**

**She looked confused "Of course he does I take back everything I said before about him, he's a keeper for you Kim! Don't let what I said ruin that for you!" She looked a bit stressed so I split into a wide grin of happiness as I sat up and took her shoulders in my hands arms outstretch, her confusion growing by the second. I couldn't take it anymore and I let out a small giggle.**

**"He doesn't like me he looove me! He told me so!" I practically squealed.**

**Her hands flew to her mouth as she squealed as well "OMG what did you say?"**

**"He didn't know I heard him! He thought I was asleep" I exclaimed then continued to explain how he had said it and she got even more exited if that's possible.**

**"So what are you going to do about it?" She asked, I told her the plan and she grinned widely and began to get me ready for the day. This plan was a flawless and kind of dramatic way to get what is mine and get Jack to ask me out, I only had one thought as I pulled on my beautiful outfit that fit me well.**

**Jack Brewer I'm coming for you**

**Jack**

_Beep beep beep. _I crashed the top of my alarm clock and peeked over at it. Ugh that's the third one this week! I quickly got ready and slashed some cologne on for good measure. Maybe I would actually be able to tell Kim how I felt when she was awake today. I grabbed an apple because I was going to be late if I didn't hurry and hopped on my bike, speeding off to meet up with Jerry and the guys.

I pulled up and went to talk to the guys as Jerry started a dance battle with some sophomores how I admit were pretty good. However Jerry was much better as they were about to find out for themselves. I scanned the crowd, _ to find Kim? __**N-no. **__liar you know you want to see her face. __**Is it that obvious. **__Ha! I win, __**oh shush it. **_Ok so maybe I did want to see her but im not as obsessed as it seems, I just like the perfection of her features, the beautiful sound of her laugh, how a smile can light up her eyes…. Oh man I AM whipped.

I debated texting her, I didn't want to seem clingy but it was getting close to home room and well I just wanted an excuse to text her so…

**From: Jack**

**To: Kimmy**

**Hey you almost at school?**

I waited for a few minutes not really listening to the conversation around me, maybe I shouldn't have texted her, what if she doesn't reply. Just then my phone buzzed alerting me of a new text and I grinned when I saw who it was from.

**To: Jack**

**From : Kim**

** Look up, red convertible. **

I looked up to see her cruising bye in an awesome red convertible and she waved to me and winked. SHE WINKED. Whoa I need to calm down but give me a break I haven't felt this way in…. well ever unless you count family.

The battle won and loud cheering could be heard, obviously Jerry had won and the music was turned off as Kim reached the group with Grace to her right, Jullie to her left and Taylor directly behind her.

My jaw literally dropped when I saw her, it's not that she was wearing anything glamorous but what she was wearing she totally rocked it.

First of all she had her golden hair falling in soft waves down her back and over her shoulders, she had just enough makeup on that you could barely tell and it accented the perfection of her face. Her earrings were like little sparkly disco balls and many silver sparkling bracelets. She had a white flowy crop top that said 'mess with this kitty and you get its claws'. You could she her toned stomach as she walked because of the way the cloth swooshed back and forth and I couldn't believe she had a belly button piercing; the ring was a heart of diamonds. She had black jean shorts and black converse.

The overall effect of her outfit was stunning and most stared, girls with jealousy and boys with longing while giving wolf whistles. That made me feel protective because every time a guy tried to touch her she would stiffen and flinch away. I hope she wouldn't do that if I touched her…

When she reached me I managed to pull me self together and flash her a grin before getting up and hugging her, thankfully she didn't stiffen up, flinch or push me away. Rather she seemed to relax into the embrace.

"Hey Jack, nice to see you too" she mumbled into my shoulder sarcastically.

I chuckled at this and reluctantly drew away still holding her close with my arm on her shoulders casually as we walked to her locker. "And how are you Kimmy" I half teased her.

"I think I'll live" she replied with a smile.

"You better" I shot back.

And with that I was off to my locker then home room, with Kim J

**Kim**

I walked in to see that not many seats were around Jack and my friends but that Jack was in the middle of it all so I decided to tease him a bit and winked at him before making my way over and hopping up on his desk.

The teacher was sleeping, as usual so he wouldn't mind. Jack looked surprised but honestly I needed to be near him because close contact with guys other than him Milton and Jerry still kind of scared me and I didn't foresee that wearing this would make the guys at school keep trying to touch me.

But I felt safe with Jack and the other two I trusted, almost like brothers, along with Grace, Jullie and Taylor as my sisters.

We all talked for a bit Jack eventually laid his arm across my lap wrapping the other around me, I wasn't complaining though.

The rest of the day went smoothly, at lunch the guys even pulled chairs up to sit with us at the cheer table. That reminded me I had cheer tryouts after school, Grace and Taylor were on the team too.

I was walking from my locker towards the locker room to get changed when Jack walked next to me asking what I was up to. I told him I had cheer tryouts and just then Grace, Taylor and Jerry Joined us. Jack and Jerry decided to stay and watch us.

I got changed into proper shoes, short shorts, a tank top and put my hair in a high pony tail. I walked out with Grace and Taylor and started stretching. I did a few splits, then back bends, then I pulled my leg up over my head. When I felt stretched enough I did a teddy (split in the air while touching toes) immediately followed by a back flip.

Time to get started I felt eyes on me during the warm up and looked around to see most of the people's eyes on me. I looked over to see jacks jaw dropped and staring so I just smirked and winked at him before heading towards the coach.

Time to try out for this team, _Cheer squad, here comes Kim Crawford._

**A/N: So its late and I needed to update im sorry I totally forgot with being sick and then when I got better I had such a packed schedule. But I decided I would always update on Sundays even if I miss a few Wednesdays. I hope you loved it if you want the next chapter (about her tryouts starting from Jacks POV) Then please review so I know people are actually reading and don't hate my writing. Reviews convince me to write longer stories, write them sooner or sometimes both!**

**Shout out to Guest reviewer Sarah for the shirt suggestion to say 'mess with this kitty and you get my claws' and my favorite review was…:**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover 9/8/13 . chapter 9**

**EEEEEEESEP JACK LOVES KIM AAAAAAAAAAAH! I love how Kim told Grace, it was so funny, and that ass Ricky got what he deserved! Wooooo!**

**Because it sounded exited and I totally agree! **

**See you next time!**

**Love yah**

**~Nina**


	11. I Love You

**Previously:**

**I was walking from my locker towards the locker room to get changed when Jack walked next to me asking what I was up to. I told him I had cheer tryouts and just then Grace, Taylor and Jerry Joined us. Jack and Jerry decided to stay and watch us.**

**I got changed into proper shoes, short shorts, a tank top and put my hair in a high pony tail. I walked out with Grace and Taylor and started stretching. I did a few splits, then back bends, then I pulled my leg up over my head. When I felt stretched enough I did a teddy (split in the air while touching toes) immediately followed by a back flip.**

**Time to get started I felt eyes on me during the warm up and looked around to see most of the people's eyes on me. I looked over to see jacks jaw dropped and staring so I just smirked and winked at him before heading towards the coach.**

**Time to try out for this team, Cheer squad, here comes Kim Crawford.**

**Jack**

Kim came out wearing short shorts and a tank top that kept riding up showing her toned tummy every time she did a stretch. Not that he was staring…. Ahem anyways he noticed quite a few guys were staring and practically drooling so I glared at the ones I could, suddenly feeling overprotective.

Then Kim did some super freaky flexible stretches and right after she jumped, doing a split in the air, touching her toes then following it immediately with a back flip. My jaw probably dropped a foot down along with the others. I guess she noticed because she looked around and winked at me and walked away to coach as my cheeks got hot from her wink. I struggled to pull myself together but not in time for my friends to not notice apparently because they started teasing me almost instantly.

Tryouts started with simple cheers and then a test of how flexible the girls were, I noticed that Kim was extremely flexible and when she cheered she seemed to draw everyone's attention… well I'm pretty sure she already had almost everyone's attention anyway.

For Kim's individual tryout I perked up, the girls were supposed to do tricks and stuff to music or without it if they preferred. Kim's song was on the floor by Jennifer Lopez. There were small dance moves for the intro. When the rapping started Kim went into a round-off, back handspring, double back tuck. There were additional dance moves, she did a split leap and dive roll. From there she went into an elbow stand changing her legs into different forms. When the singing started she continued to dance across to a corner. Here she did an aerial then a front aerial. She looked amazing. Kim went into a handstand and began to pirouette around and came down. She chassed into a stag leap and a front handspring front tuck. Before long she was tumbling again: round-off, 2 back handsprings, layout step out. Again tinier dance moves, then she did a final tumble of round-off, back handspring, 2 whip backs and an Arabian twist back tuck. Towards the end she danced and finished with split handstand.

I'm pretty sure I cheered the loudest, she was amazing! Gosh this girl has to be the closest to perfect anyone can be. I hope she likes me back….

Tryouts droned on but my eyes only followed Kim a bit stalker-ish maybe but fulfilling all the same. After tryouts Kim walked out in the outfit she had on earlier which still made my heart do flips similar to the ones Kim had just beautifully demonstrated.

Then that guy Frank started flirting with her and slid his hand on her back slightly up her shirt. This action made her freeze and my blood boil, I stormed over leaving a confused Jerry behind and Brody chasing me as I tor her away from Frank's grip to hold her protectively to my side while glaring at frank. By then people had started to notice the scene as Kim clutched to me reliving a bad memory while I tried not to rip Franks head off.

"Stay away from her Frank" Venom dripping off my words as my friends backed me up and Kim's went to her side, but I didn't let go of her.

"What would you do if I don't? You don't own her Jack and she will realize that I can offer her more" Frank did have some muscles built up, being the football team captain but anyone could tell he wasn't her type… to put it nicely he had no brains.

However his words made Jack very angry at the thought of losing her to someone else before he even had her. That is what made him lift Frank by the collar against the wall, still holding Kim, and whispering only for him to hear, "You touch her again and I will make sure to personally relocate the body part and rearrange your ugly face" I smirked evilly when he shivered in fear and let him go pulling Kim to the parking lot. This couldn't wait, I needed her to know how I felt even if she didn't feel the same way. But first I needed to get her to stop crying.

"Kim its ok I won't let anyone hurt you do you hear me?" She nodded into my chest and calmed down as I stroked her hair then asked a question I wasn't ready for but I guess I was.

"Why do I have such good friends, I'm not all that great so how can I deserve a great friend like you?" She asked, I blinked but didn't hesitate to answer too much because I already knew the answer.

"Kimmy oh Kimmy. You are like a ray of sunshine on a stormy day, a good in the world. You changed me when you walked into my life, every move you made changed me for the better. You made me the person I am right now. I was cold, cruel, a bad boy you could say, player even but you gave me a chance anyway, even with all the warnings. Your great at everything you do, especially at being a friend. I'm the one lucky to have you walk into my life, just as anyone would be." I stopped for a moment deciding something then made up my mind when I saw a smile forming on her lips and eyes watery this time from happiness.

"Kim I never thought I was capable of caring so much, never thought one person could affect me so much, or make me so happy" I looked into her eyes and cupped her face with both of my hands.

"I never thought I could fall in love, yet somehow here I am sitting next to this amazing girl that I am insanely in love with… I love you Kim." Then I stole my nerves and leaned in to brush my lips with hers. That wasn't quite enough, I learned quickly and her arms looped around my neck as I pulled her into my lap, glad the truck didn't have a console in the middle.

We kissed hungrily as we tried to pull each other closer somehow and it was a perfect moment with a perfect girl all the feelings I couldn't express with words. The moment was broken as we pulled away slightly gasping for air foreheads still touching and still Just as close goofy smiles on our faces.

"I-I love you too Jack" I grinned holing her close never wanting to let go. Franks words resurfaced a bit, _You don't own her._

I looked down, her eyes were closed and she was smiling but I knew she was awake. "Kimberly Anne Crawford, would you consider me worthy of being your boyfriend?" I asked trying to keep a straight face but it broke into a wide silly grin when she peeked a single doe brown eye up at me before whispering in my ear.

"I wouldn't have anyone else" sending shivers down my spine when I felt her warm breath on my ear. I grinned and gave her a peck on the lips before starting up the truck and heading home with my _girlfriend_ snuggled up beside me.

Life couldn't be better at the moment :)

**A/N: So how was it? Please review because I almost didn't update I got so little reviews, it only takes like five seconds to make a smiley or good job or I like it or please update or something to let me know I have a reason to update. Anyway its really late so… see you probably in a week since people don't like my story enough to review. Myabe its something else but idk thanks to to reviewers though! **

**Favorite reviewer:**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover 9/15/13 . chapter 10**

**Hahahahaha, Jack's reaction was priceless, and the shirt, awesome! Awesome chapter, update soon :)**

**Until next time! Review please!**


	12. The plan and Concert!

**Previously: "I never thought I could fall in love, yet somehow here I am sitting next to this amazing girl that I am insanely in love with… I love you Kim." Then I stole my nerves and leaned in to brush my lips with hers. That wasn't quite enough, I learned quickly and her arms looped around my neck as I pulled her into my lap, glad the truck didn't have a console in the middle.**

**We kissed hungrily as we tried to pull each other closer somehow and it was a perfect moment with a perfect girl all the feelings I couldn't express with words. The moment was broken as we pulled away slightly gasping for air foreheads still touching and still Just as close goofy smiles on our faces.**

**"I-I love you too Jack" I grinned holing her close never wanting to let go. Franks words resurfaced a bit, ****_You don't own her._**

**I looked down, her eyes were closed and she was smiling but I knew she was awake. "Kimberly Anne Crawford, would you consider me worthy of being your boyfriend?" I asked trying to keep a straight face but it broke into a wide silly grin when she peeked a single doe brown eye up at me before whispering in my ear.**

**"I wouldn't have anyone else" sending shivers down my spine when I felt her warm breath on my ear. I grinned and gave her a peck on the lips before starting up the truck and heading home with my ****_girlfriend_**** snuggled up beside me.**

**Life couldn't be better at the moment :)**

**Kim**

Before I drifted off to sleep I called up my cousin Thomas…. "Hey, I know it's short but I needed to ask for a favor…."

-Don't mind me it's the next morning!-

I woke up with a happy smile already crossing me face, unlike most mornings when I grumble around for at least 30 min.

But today was very important, I had a plan, a very good one if I do say so myself. Last night I was so speechless from what jack had told me Last night that I hadn't told him how I felt around him and I had the perfect way to tell him, and it was happening tonight at the concert **(sorry I changed the date of the concert but it worksbetter this way, a Saturday night concert at the park) **so I got up to look my best.

I showered and put on lotion, perfume etc. Then I got on my hot pink tank top that had '_luv' _written across it in big black swooping letters, it was a bit small and exposed my stomach up to my belly button so I put in my diamond heart ring. Next I pulledon some worn jean shorts and bright pink converse. My accessories included diamond bracelets, earrings and necklace. I guess you could say my work paid well.

I went out with the girls for lunch then decided to head over to the mall to get an outfit for my plan.

The girls squealed as we entered the shop.

"OMG I love this store, but I never could afford stuff from it" The Taylor agreed with her sadly.

"Money isn't much of a problem for me" I told them with a smile, showing them my diamond set.

Taylors eyes widened "You mean those are real diamonds?"

"Yep"

"How" I turned towards grace debating if I should tell them, these are my best friends but what would they do when they found out? I remember what my Texas 'friends' had done. But they didn't seem the same as Kayla and Peyton.

"I model at the Angel's Modeling company" I cringed hoping they wouldn't think I was a slut or something, that company modeled a lot of Victoria secret items, but I loved doing it and its why I could move here.

"OMG" they both screamed and I covered their mouths, I was surprised but I didn't want everyone in the store looking at us like we were crazy.

"That is so cool" Taylor marveled

"Really?" I asked uncertainly, the last people I had told had called me a slut and whore for modeling stuff like that and even though I loved my job and the people there I hadn't told anyone else because I thought they would think the worst of me.

"of course!" Grace whisper yelled "Why wouldn't it be?"

"The last people I told got mad at me and called me a slut"

"They might have been jealous, I think it is a really cool job, do you like it?"

"Oh, I love it…" I then proceeded to tell them about the angels and funny on set stories. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched but it was fun to get out and shop with my friends.

I had told them part of my plan and what I needed but not all of it, what they didn't know they couldn't spill.

Finally I found a perfect outfit and when I came out with it on everyone was silent, I had on a shimmering silver and gold bra-let type top that had many gold and silver threads hanging off of it so they swayed every time I moved. The mini shirt's actual sparkly cloth ended right below my butt and barely covered it but the same threads hung down another two inches.

I twirled for them and they broke out of their trance to clap and jump up and down, I had to admit I loved the outfit. We purchased it and a few other outfits that caught my eyes.

Next we ran over to the jewelry store and got real gold and silver braclets with inscriptions _Live laugh love _running all around them and a heart necklace that we had encrypted with my name on the front and K+J on the back.

It was really cool to watch them encrypt it in and we all stared at the letters glow and fade as it cooled. **(I don't know if this is how it looks but I think it would be cool so go with it J )**

I also got a silver and gold twisted ring, a silver anklet and anew belly button ring, it was gold and said love in swoopy cursive.

I put it all in a bag and went home to get ready, I had decided to go in a normal outfit then change into my new outfit when I needed to for my plan. I stored the bag with my cousin at the concert

We did are makeup, hair and nails and I figured out what I was going to wear there.

**Jack**

I arrived out front of Kim's house same time as all the guys we had promised to meet up at Kim's house then get there together so that we didn't have to find each other when we got there.

The guys waited by the cars and I went up to get the girls. I knocked and heard a muffled conversation "Grace Can you get the door?" "I don't want to!" "But I'm doing Tay's hair, pleeeaaasse" "N- ahh not the puppy eyes, fine!" "Tank yooouuu" Kim sang. I knew first-hand how hard it was to resist Kim's puppy dog face, her doe eyes got all big and watered a bit, her bottom lip trembled a bit and it was such a kissable face, not that I would tell her that.

Grace came to the door "Your boyfriends here!" She shouted "I'll be outside by the cars" She added. Then brushed past me and left the door open so I walked in and sat on the couch.

Taylor and Kim came down the steps and Taylor walked outside while Kim came over to Jaw dropped when I could see her. She, to say it bluntly, looked hot andi mean that with the most respect an average teenage guy can while still seated gaping at their girlfriend, the sound of that warmed my insides and made me smile.

She was wearing a hot pink crop top that contrasted her tan nicely. The top had a big black sparkly kiss mark that matched her black sequined short shorts and black heels that were like boots up to her ankles. She had her diamond heart belly ring on and black and silver bracelets and silver heart earrings. Her hair was falling down her back in soft waves, she had a bit of makeup on, she didn't need it, and the overall effect of her was breathtaking. When she smiled I was glad I was sitting down or I might have fallen.

"Hey" her angelic voice broke my thoughts and I pulled myself together, appearently not fast enough because she laughed and said "like what you see?" I decided to play it cool and try not to lok like an idoit, but then again I did love it soo…..

I walked up to her and pulled her to me my fingers meeting skin, I whispered in her ear "Love it" and felt a shiver run up her back and she smiled at me and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Let's go" She pulled me to the door and closed it, locking it with a click.

The guys were laughing and fooling around but stopped when they say Kim, I think I even saw Brody drooling a bit. I just smirked at them all "Let's go guys"

I walked over to my motorbike and Kim stood there eyeing it warily I smirked at her remembering the last time she rode with me on it, how I had to make her get on, and how it felt with her leaning forward, hands on my, hair flying in my face, her back to my chest… focusing because now everyone had noticed the staring contest Kim and I seemed to be having.

"Why the bike?" She hasn't seem to have gotten over her fear of slipping off the back I guess.

"You could ride with me" Brody offered, I narrowed my eyes at him, maybe his crush was going a bit far, I had to let him know that he couldn't take her, she was already mine.

I jumped off the bike and picked her up bridal style and she complained "Oh no not again"

"This happened before?" Grace chuckled.

"Yeah I kinda had to force her to get on it when we went to the roller skating rink" I grinned again at the memory and sat on my bike with her facing me on my bike. Everyone laughed and got in the cars as I started up my bike.

She leaned back on her elbows so I could see over her, but it was hard to look at the road when a gorgeous girl, who happens to be your girlfriend, is basically sitting in your lap grinning up at you.

She pulled out her iPod and stuck a bud in each of her ears, smiling and obviously getting more comfortable. She scrolled though the songs until she found one she liked. She was nodding her head to the music and I chuckled at her newly attained ease on the bike as she waved to Brody.

I glanced at him too and I saw him grinning like everyone else but I didn't miss the look of jealousy in his eyes so I sped ahead of them and she laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck placing her head on my shoulder as the smell of her fruity shampoo invaded my senses along with her body pressed to mine.

We finally got there but I liked the closeness so I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist and I her arms were around my neck, we were both laughing and she hopped down as everyone else got out of their cars near by.

I tried not to let it bother me that Brody walked on the other side of her, I held her hand but she talked and laughed with him most of the time.

I pulled her close, because she kept getting wolf whistles and they didn't diminish that much when I did.

When the announcer jumped up on stage everyone cheered then quieted for him to talk.

"Hey everybody! Ready to have some fun!" The crowd roared "Let's get it started with stars tonight!"

**_"Stars Tonight"_**

_Girls in their heels and a skinny pair of blue jeans  
Boys in black pearl buttons lookin just like Springsteen  
Momma says why you wanna play in a silly rock n' roll band  
Well if you stood here Momma,  
I know you'd understand yeah  
It's the lights  
It's the high  
It's the roar of a crowd on a Friday night_

We all danced and Brody, Jerry and I actually had to keep guys from touching Kim, it would break my heart to see her flinch when someone other than Jerry, Milton, Grace, Taylor, Jullie or I touched her, though she was getting used to Brody

_And everybody's screamin out yeah, yeah, yeah  
And everybody's singing out yeah, yeah, yeah  
Get on your feet if it feels good  
If it feels right  
We're all stars tonight  
So sing it out yeah, yeah, yeah_

Her hair was flying as she jumped and moved to the music it was really great to forget all worries and just focus on her and having fun.

_Hey!  
Hey!_

_Let's get a little rowdy_  
_Gonna party all night long_  
_And boys sway along with your girls_  
_When we play a little slow song_  
_Put your hands in the air_  
_Shine a lighter or a cell phone_  
_You better buy another round_  
_We ain't goin home no_  
_In the floor_  
_In the stands_  
_Tonight we're all in the band_

She faced me and ran her fingers through her hair then down her body while still dancing

_And we're screamin out yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And everybody's singing out yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Get on your feet if it feels good_  
_If it feels right_  
_We're all stars tonight_  
_So sing it out yeah, yeah, yeah_

I twirled her and held on to both of her hands as we danced.

_And everybody's screamin out yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And everybody's singing out yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And everybody's screamin out yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And everybody's singing out yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Get on your feet if it feels good, feels good_

_If it feels right, feels right  
We're all stars tonight  
So sing it out yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Hey!_  
_Hey!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Oh yeah_

She leaned in and kissed me at the end of the song, and I'm pretty sure it became one of the best nights ever as we danced to all the songs and laughed all night.

Near the end of the concert I went and got a snack for Kim and I, as I did the announcer came back on and said "We have one final performance tonight, an original song song by my little cousin called When you say nothing at all, give it up for Kim Crawford everyone!"

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while other than homework my grandmother and great uncle Pete Passed away and I have had a lot to handle :( May they rest in peace. **

**Anyway Please Review and tell me who you like to pair Jerry with, im not sure how the jerry and grace thing came around but imnot sure im one hundred percent sold on the pairing so review and tell me what you think!**

**This was probably the longest chapter I have written at about 3000 words it tookall day so I hope you liked it!**

**I got super exited that Kickin it Fool favorite this story because I love her story ****How my life changed when I met Kim Crawford**** you should check it out if you haven't already!**

**Also credit to BurkelyDuffieldLover for Thomas' name and she has also made a few more characters who are yet to appear!**

**My favorite review for the last chapter:**

**Jennlee1 chapter 11**

**THAT WAS SUCH AN ADORABLE CHAPTER! AHHH! SO SO CUTE 0.0 I LOVE HOW YOU PUT THIS CHAPTER SHOWED A LOT MORE OF JACKS FEELINGS THAN KIM. SOO HEARTWARMING TO READ ABOUT HIS FEELINGS. :)**

**She will get a sneek peek at the next chapter!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIW I DONT CARE IF ITS A SMILEY OR AWESOME HEART WARMING REVIEW BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**~Nina**


	13. Ryder

**Previously:**

**She leaned in and kissed me at the end of the song, and I'm pretty sure it became one of the best nights ever as we danced to all the songs and laughed all night.**

**Near the end of the concert I went and got a snack for Kim and I, as I did the announcer came back on and said "We have one final performance tonight, an original song song by my little cousin called ****When you say nothing at all****, give it up for Kim Crawford everyone!"**

**Jack**

I froze when I heard that I had gotten back to the group and saw Kim come out on the stage, my jaw, once again, dropped open.

Her sparkling gold and silver outfit was dazzling and swirled as she moved and the music started

**Kim**

When Jack went to get a snack I snuck off and was greeted at the backstage entrance by my cousin, Thomas.

"Hey Kim your on in five better hurry" He said after I hugged him.

To say I was nervous was a major understatement, I got dressed quickly so I heard the announcement Thomas made and he flashed me a thumbs up as he passed and the music started, I had written it when I had found how safe I felt with him and hoped he knew I meant every word.** (I always play the music while I read the song is when you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss)**

**_"When You Say Nothing At All"_**

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

I saw him in the crowd now wide eyed and jaw droppedthis made me smile at him._Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

He didn't know how he gave me hope and happiness when I had none

_Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

We don't really need to talk about things because we know each other so well even though we haven't known each other long it feels like we have been friends forever

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

I twirled letting my hair and threads fly out around me, I loved his smile so much.

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

He needs to be there for me always because I love him and he has stood with me through one of the worst days in my life so I know he won't leave me.

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

I feel safe in his arms and I know he will always be there to catch me, something I have never been sure of._  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd

He really is the only one for me, I trust him more than anyone and nothing he does goes unnoticed by me, he's so important

_Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

When I said nowords can describe how I feel I meant it, I think the closest thing is undying love.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

I sang and pointed to him are eyes locked he was almost to the stage

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

He got to the stage and I jumped down into his arms and kissed him, he held me tight to him as if he never wanted to let me go and I was ok if he never did let me go because I sure wasn't.

My cousin is the one who finally pulled us apart and our friends crowded around as well as most of the crowd drifted away.

Thomas wrapped me in a hug "Great job cousin," he said after he let me go "I knew you were good but not that good!" I just beamed at him, I was so happy right then.

The girls tackled me next in a group hug "OMG! You did such an amazing job, did you write that song?!"Grace squealed

I laughed at her and I could only nod my head, I was so overly happy. I had never had such amazing friends, ever. It is the greatest feeling in the world when you know you have people you can count on.

Growing up I had never had much support, it was as if all of my hard work had finally paid off. Seeing all my friends around me and laughing with them all, made me feel like I was finally on the top of a mountain.

Now all I was left wondering was when someone would come along and push me, sending me tumbling down. But then again maybe I wouldn't, maybe it was different, but it was nice knowing that I had friends who would be by my side through it all.

J

"Jack this is my cousin Thomas, I call him Tom or _Tommy, Tommy_ this is Jack"

Thomas laughed at the introduction "Nice to meet you Jack, _Kimmy _has spoken very highly of you" He smiled and shook Jack's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Tom" Jack replied holding me to him by the waist, his fingers twirling the threads hanging down as everyone continued laughing and talking while walking to the cars.

**Jack**

As we were walking back a hand gripped my shoulder, I turned my head to see Thomas.

"Jack, Kim has never had the best life, and she is like my sister, so even though I may like you if you ever hurt Kim I will not hesitate to hunt you down with a few buddies and give to you what you deserve" the threat was whispered in his ear and brief but still frightening, of course he would never hurt her, I felt complete with her and I, myself, would be hurt without her.

Kim didn't hesitate to get on the bike this time, she was in my lap as soon as I sat down, she sat sideways, like a princess on a horse, with her arms around me neck.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this gorgeous perfect girl in my arms. As we rode her dress' threads twirled in the wind and I caught Brody staring at her a few times too many. This combined with the little kisses she was trailing down my jaw and neck, plus her being pressed up against me was driving me crazy.

A police must have noticed my swerving because next thing I know we were pulled over, this made Kim stop with her eyes wide and our friends laugh as they drove past screaming 'good luck', 'haha suckers', see yah at the house' or 'swag yo' *cough* *cough* *Jerry*.

I waved at them and sighed as I got off the bike holding Kim closer to me as the police officer eyed her.

He finally turned to me, he looked to be in his mid-twenties with sandy hair and brown eyes that kept wandering to Kim, and this angered me.

"Problem officer?" My politeness clipped and marred by anger at him checking her out as she all but hid behind me.

"Have you been drinking son'" I smirked as a song came to mid that I started quoting **(shout-out to those who can guess the song right before I post my next chapter!)**

"No sir I ain't been drinking, I ain't even had one beer" I smirked and looked at Kim who giggled recognizing the song that we had heard that night. "This sweet thing's got me buzzing, From whispering in my ear"

He raised his eyebrow and I pulled her to my side and twirled her, kinda showing her and her outfit off as the threads and her hair flew out "Just take a peek up right here  
At this little hot mess" I puled her back to my side and she was laughing at my antics, this only mesmerized the poor police man further. I figured I could used this to my advantage, I didn't really need a parking ticket.

"W-well you w-were s-swerving all over" He stuttered, not really abled to take his eyes off Kim who was blushing under all the attention she was getting.

"Mister, you'll understand, I'm doing my best" At this point I was almost singing rather than talking.

"And I know I'm all over the road, I can't help but go, A little bit of left, a little bit of right  
It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee, When she's all over me, I'm all outta control, All over the road"

Kim put her iPod on speaker so he could know what I was quoting, the whole situation was quite amusing.

_Don't wanna get no ticket  
Don't wanna cause no wreck  
It's hard to concentrate with her pretty little lips on my neck  
I say "girl take it easy"  
She laughs, says "it'll be fine"  
How am I supposed to keep it between the lines_

Yeah I know I'm all over the road  
I can't help but go  
A little bit of left, a little bit of right  
It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee  
When she's all over me, I'm all outta control  
And all over the road

Something 'bout these wheels rolling  
Radio playing gets her going  
I'm trying to get her home as fast as I can go

And I know I'm all over the road  
I can't help but go  
A little bit of left, a little bit of right  
It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee  
Have a little mercy on me  
Sir I'm sorry I know  
I'm all over the road  
All over the road  
All over the road

By the end the police officer just left us with a warning shaking his head and we, still laughing, got back on my bike.

-At Kim's house/mansion-

When we got back to Kim's house everyone was sitting in her living room laughing and talking, not her cousin.

Brody looked up first, since he was the closest, his face brightened when he saw Kim, which I frowned at, but he directed his question to us both.

"Guys, what happened?" he laughed and the others all looked at us with large grins.

"Well someone was a bit too distracting, not that I am complaining, and we got pulled over because the police officer thought I was drunk driving."

They all laughed and Kim just winked, "Did… you guys ….. even ….. get a ….. ticket?" Grace asked between laughs and gasping for air.

"Nah, Jack _sung _his way out" This cause more laughter but my face darkened remembering how the officer oogled Kim.

"More like Kim danced out of it, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, kind of like a lovesick puppy, the only reason I didn't pound him right there was A) he was a police officer B) I wanted to get home soon and C) it was kind of amusing" Everyone looked at Kim who just sat on my lap and blushed, which made everyone laugh.

We all settled in to watch a movie when my phone rang, I regretfully slid out from beneath Kim and went into the kitchen to get a soda and answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Jackson"_

No one called him Jackson, he wasn't even sure if many people knew it was his real name, the school didn't, unless it was… no it couldn't be.

"Who is this?" I asked, troubled and confused.

_"You can call me Ryder if you wish" _**(Name creds to BurkelyDuffieldLover)**

"What do you want?"

_"You, my boy, you will come to me and leave your pathetic life behind "_

"Why?"

_"Revenge, my boy, I will take you from your mother and she will know what it is like"_

Was this his dad? "And if I don't?"

He laughed a cold and evil laugh _"Then I will just have to take all your friends and loved ones including that pretty little Kimmy, won't that be fun?" _

My blood boiled "Don't you dare touch her"

_"Too late" _And the call ended just as the lights went out.

I ran into the room "Kim!"

"Jack what's wrong yo?" Jerry asked in the dark.

"Where is Kim?"

"She went to get some fresh air on the deck"

He ran out there in a panic with his friends following him, all worried. Under the light of the moon he could see her phone laying on the deck and panic spread through him.

He raced over to it and scooped it up, it was a picture of kim tied up and the caption had a single thing, and address.

He stared at the picture for a long moment, as tears began to slide down his face, tears of anguish, despair and guilt. He had gotten her into this and he was going to get her out of it.

_I am coming for you Kim Crawford._

**A/N: Sooo did you like it? Please review! My report cards are out and I got 4 b's and 3 a's I need to do better than that to stay in NJHS (national junior honor society) so I am sorry if I don't update as much.**

**Favorite review:**

**Jennlee1 10/27/13 . chapter 12**

**YAY A SNEAK PEEK! GREAT UPDATE (: I'm so sorry for the lost of your close relatives. definitely more important than fanfiction updates. We understand :)**

**Until next time, Bye!**

**~Nina**


End file.
